


Final Goodbye.

by Moosen



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosen/pseuds/Moosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing that there's no way out of it this time, Bucky Barnes needs to make sure he leaves his final goodbye for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my Bucky rp tumblr  
> "Send me “Goodbye” for the last voice message my muse leaves for yours before they die."

His hand groped around blinding in the pack on his side until he was able to yank that phone out. Damn Stark made good technology. The fact that this had survived the blast was shocking. With trembling fingers, he swiped across the screen. He’d pulled the glove off already, the fact that it’d caught fire had just been some major incentive to remove it. His hand ached and stung as he dialed, he’d been quick but not quick enough to avoid any burns.

God when was the last time he even dialed this number? He couldn’t remember.

With a shaking hand, he lifted the device to his ear. The ringing in his ears had subsided at least as he listened to the ring of the phone.

“You’ve reached Steve Rogers. You know the drill, I’ll get back to you soon as I can.” His eyes slid shut at that voice and an ache welled in his chest.

“Hey there ya punk,” the words are quiet. “Never could come up with a good greeting could ya?” Shifting, he hissed as the edges of the shield dug into his back. “Who woulda guessed your enemies hated me more than you? Well. I would’ve. I mean I’m way cooler. And _much_ better looking.” The taste of blood on his tongue was disgusting and he couldn’t feel his god damn legs anymore.

“Bet you’re tired of these messages. But I mean, I couldn’t stop leavin’ em. Only way I could hear your voice is that god _awful_ recording you’ve got.” His voice cracked. “God I can’t believe that I haven’t filled your inbox yet. Or that SHIELD even kept your number active. Bet Stark felt the need t’call you every day too.”

The world was spinning, everything was getting lighter. God he felt like vomiting.

“Steve. I miss you.” He’s so quiet it’s a surprise that he’s even speaking aloud. “Guess I’ll get to see you soon huh? Like I always said. Till the end of the line buddy.” His hand dropped down as the phone beeped, indicating he was out of time.

What perfect timing. 


End file.
